


double dates are always a disaster

by perfect_forgery



Category: Love - Fandom, Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/F, M/M, and they all deserve a gay love story, because i love all of my childern, i wanted to do bursuso speirfeld dates, just a fun thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_forgery/pseuds/perfect_forgery
Summary: what do you get when you cross gay teenagers, a waffle house, and the dumbest waiter to ever exist?orBram and Simon go on a double date with Leah and Abby, it doesn't end well





	double dates are always a disaster

If there was one thing that was certain, it was that Simon Speir and Bram Greenfeld were a cute couple. No… they weren’t just cute, they were fucking adorable together. The way they walked down the street holding hands in the most affectionate way, the way they went on a date to the carnival every friday night and kissed on the ferris wheel, the way they sat across from each other at every table so they could stare into each other’s eyes. Bram and Simon were two boys in love.

Leah and Abby were two girls in love. Following Nick and Abby’s mutual break up, Leah had finally worked up the courage to confess to Abby that she had a crush on her. Abby had been overwhelmed with joy, she had thought Leah was cute since they met although she didn’t say anything. The two had been together for a couple months now and they decided they were ready for something new.

Leah and Abby wanted to go on a double date with Simon and Bram.

“Hey, Si!” Leah smiled, getting into Simon’s car  
“Hey Leah, you look happy” Simon grinned back   
“So, i’ve been meaning to ask you something. What are you doing after school today?”  
“Not exactly the deep and loaded question i was expecting with that introduction, but i’m not doing anything. Bram and i were thinking about getting waffles or something”  
“Perfect, let’s go on a date”  
“Leah, i appreciate the gesture but neither of us are single”  
“Wait, no, i don't mean together. What i mean is a double date. Me and Abby and You and Bram”  
“Damn, i feel mlm and wlw solidarity in this Chili’s tonight”  
“Stop making memes and answer the question”  
“We’ll need to check with Bram but sure”

Leah gave and excited squeal and attempted to hug Simon, but since they were in a car it ended up being a mess of uncomfortable leaning and a pat on the shoulder.

Six hours later and the gang had decided to go to waffle house. Bram and Simon did the Bram and Simon thing where they sat on opposite sides of the booth so Abby and Leah were forced to do the same. But they didn't mind, they thought it was cute. Simon and Leah were together on the left side and Bram and Abby were on the right. Anyone who looked at them for more than a second could clearly tell that they were two, very cute, very gay couples on a double date. 

They had all ordered waffles except for Bram, he had decided to get pancakes. Half because he thought it was “hilariously ironic” that a waffle place had pancakes, and half because he really liked pancakes.

The waiter quickly came out with the order and gave out the plates. He was older than most of the other employees, around forty. His hair was dark with several streaks of silver, most of it hidden under the waffle house baseball cap on his head.

“Ah, a date i see” he smiled  
“Haha, yeah” Simon replied, it always made him uncomfortable when waiters tried to make small talk  
“Wow, you two are cute together” he continued, looking at Simon and Leah  
“Oh, no we’re not-” Leah and Simon quickly said  
“There’s no need to be uncomfortable, people come in here on dates all the time”  
“No, what they’re trying to say is-” Abby tried to say  
“Oh, a double date?”  
“Well yeah but the thing is-” Bram began but he was cut off by the man that was turing out to be the waiter from hell  
“Don’t get your knickers in a twist kiddo, you guys look great together too”  
“Who the hell even says that!?” Abby yelled  
“The british”   
“Oh”  
“Were you insulting my boyfriend? You wanna fight me dude, how dare you say something mean to the love my life” Simon shouted, attempting to clamber over leah to get to the waiter  
“Woah woah, hey, Simon!” Leah said, pulling Simon back into his seat.

The waiter had recoiled at Simon’s attack, taking a step back.  
“Your boyfriend? oh...OH!” he said, realisation spreading across his face “I am so sorry, I had no idea”  
“Really? You couldn't see me and my girlfriend making heart eyes at each other from across the table? Our chemistry teacher sees it from across the room” Abby said, her voice rich with sarcasm  
“By bad, it's just that this didn't seem to be the most sapphic town around”

The moment the words left his mouth Leah began to jump up to fight the waiter, Simon caught her shoulder and dragged her back into her seat.

“I’m sorry but i’m going to have to ask you all to leave” the waiter said, his voice cracking  
“Oh? Why, because we’re gay?” Abby said, angry  
“No, because you’ve all threatened me twice now, sorry”

The four of them got up from the booth, Simon and Bram walked out quickly, not wanting to cause a scene. Abby hung back, forcing Leah to hang back. Abby and leah looked into each others eyes, silently communicating. A second later they had snached up the four plates of food and ran out of the waffle house, Abby was yelling “I’m keeping the fucking waffles”.

The two dived into Simon’s car. Realising what had happened, simon pulled out and drove away without a second thought.

“You took the waffles?” Bram yelled  
“We took the waffles!” Abby replied  
“Why did you take the waffles?” Simon asked, clearly confused  
“We wanted the fucking waffles, Simon” Leah said

The four of them all began to laugh, Simon pulled over and they all began eating.   
“I hope you both realise we can never go back to waffle house ever again, right” Bram said  
“Well, you guys probably could. It just means no more double dates” Leah smiled through a mouth full of pecan waffles  
“Oh no, no more double dates” Simon sighed  
“What! Why?” Abby whined  
“Because, our double date ended in us stealing from and getting kicked out of waffle house”  
“I have to agree with simon, double dates are always a disaster”

**Author's Note:**

> hey, I hope you enjoyed. i saw Love, Simon yesterday so i've been riding on the hype train and doing as much stuff to do with it as possible.


End file.
